In the downhole industry, it is often desirable to facilitate interventionless actions in the subsurface environment. One example is to open a valve without the need for a separate run, such as a cementing valve for example. Such, it is known, can be accomplished by configuring the valve to respond to an application of pressure. This is common in toe initiation operations as well as in other operations in the borehole. In view of regulations requiring pressure testing however, the use of conventional interventionless valves becomes problematic. Requirements to hold pressure before any actuation occurs and yet to allow actuation at the same pressures complicates tools and processes. Because it is economically advantageous to avoid the need for intervention, the art will well receive new configurations that meet regulations while maintaining the ability to act interventionlessly.